The present invention relates to a printed circuit board.
In many areas of installation engineering, especially in light-current systems for telephone and data communications, the number of printed circuit boards used is steadily increasing.
However, it constitutes a problem that there exists a demand for modular and multi-modular printed circuit boards having a varying number of modules and that the structure of the systems concerned is subject to constant changes requiring the use of additional or less printed circuit boards of the specified type.
In stocking of spares, all this requires a large number of modular printed circuit boards with the same components for each of the systems, which is complicated and expensive.